I Quit
by team-switzerland618
Summary: dom/sub John/Randy takes place mostly following their I Quit match in 2009. What happens when sub!Randy feels bad for beating up Dom!John? WARNING: contains spanking, angst, smut, sexual torture, BDSM... Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

Pre Match  
"Now, when we go out there, I am not your master. I am not your dominant. I am not your boyfriend or lover. No. I am your opponent. I am going to fight you with everything I have just as I expect you to fight me with everything you have. There will be no punishments because of anything you do out there."  
"I understand. When my music plays, you're just another bitch that needs fixed… sir."  
"Good. You need to get into the fighting mentality so if I need to leave the room until after the match, I will."  
"no, please stay. I will get focused."  
"good boy. Also keep in mind anything I do out there to you is not a punishment and I'm not being mean. I am trying to win the match, just like I expect you to do."  
"Got it. And don't worry, I won't hold anything against you. I know these are very violent, brutal matches and I want to experience everything, even if I feel it tomorrow and don't want to move," he chuckled.  
"Good. As I said, I know you won't hold anything against me and I won't hold any of it against you. The only way I would be mad and you could earn punishment is if I feel like you're not going 100%, even 99% may earn you something."  
"Yes I totally get it and I fully intend on letting my full capabilities out."  
"wonderful. I'm glad to hear it. Now, my last statement as your dom for now, go get ready and focused. There will be no more talking until it's time to head towards gorilla." Yes sir. "I love you, my pet," I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before turning around to get myself in the right mindset and get ready. I love you too, sir!  
**about 15 minutes before the match  
"Are you ready to start heading to gorilla pet?"  
"yes, I'm ready…" he froze, from a hard look from his dom, eyebrows raised. "sir. Sorry sir." He wasn't really mad, just reminding me of the wonderful and fulfilling bond we share.  
"good boy. Once we leave this room, no more dom, ok? Just two wrestlers about to go beat each other up."  
"yes sir," With that the two headed to gorilla and a few minutes later the match was set to begin.  
He leaned over to pull his sub into a hug, whispering into his ear "good luck my love. From this point on, all bets are off," he said slyly, giving a quick but hard kiss before landing a hard swat to his subs ass.  
"good luck to you as well, and I hope you're ready for one hell of a fight." Rubbing his ass slightly before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and taking the final plunge into his full character. His demeanor instantly changed and I knew it was game on!

**Watch on youtube John Cena v Randy Orton I Quit Match for the full fight, I will only be mentioning a few parts


	2. Chapter 2

**After the match, back in the locker room  
"Wow! That was such a rush Master. I love these types of matches. So much fun! I wish they would let us have matches like this more often!"  
"Us? You mean really us or just you and whoever is brave enough to slip into the ring with you?"  
"oh! Well, anybody really, although I love our matches the most!"  
"I know, so do i! They are so exhilarating! And for the record, yes that was a wonderful feeling being out there. Just letting go and doing whatever crazy idea pops into your head. And speaking of crazy ideas, I do love how use used the handcuffs, moving from position to position. Although some of the hits didn't feel great, that was a brilliant move."  
"Thank you sir. I'm sorry you're hurting now. Is there anything I can do to make you feel good? Also I'm sorry I went a bit crazy with the kendo stick."  
"hey, none of that sorry business or you will get a punishment. I knew what I had gotten myself in and I knew the Viper is one tough SOB so I would be hurting for a few days."  
"Yes sir. Ok, I'll drop it. But please tell me how I can make you feel better."  
"Once we get back to the hotel, maybe I will let you soak in the tub with me for a while with the jets then you can give me a nice massage. I do want you to feel good too, so nothing too hard will be happening for a few days until we have time to heal up a little bit."  
"thank you Master. May I ask a question sir?" I nodded. "Are you disappointed that I had to quit in the end? That I couldn't handle what you were giving me?" I knew Randy got this way the 2 times in over 8 years he had to "quit" a scene we were playing. I knew I had to tread carefully here with him.  
I took a deep breath, really trying to calculate my answer because of course I am not mad or disappointed in him saying I quit as it easily could've been me a couple times and that is just the nature of the match, one of us eventually had to say it. But I could see the look on his face that he was disappointed in himself. So it only left me one option. "Kneel." A stunned and confused look crossed his face but he instantly dropped to his knees, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back, hands gripping opposite elbows. I could see him relax slightly already. "Clearly you feel guilty about what happened out there. Yes you enjoyed it in the moment and it was very exciting, but now that you look back and watch through your mind how many times you hurt me out there, you feel guilt. I have told you ever since the match was first decided upon 3 weeks ago that nothing that happened out there would play any role in what we do out of the ring. Hell, its just like every other match we've faced off in. once the match is over, its over. It's between our characters. Usually you don't have any problem fighting me which is why I agreed to this match, out of assurance that you knew the difference between us and our characters. I know this is the most brutal match we've had but it is the same concepts. I hold no disappointment or anger or want any sort of retribution/ punishment for you because that's the job. Do you follow me so far? You may answer."  
"Yes sir, I follow."  
"Perfect. Now I want you to tell me what you need from me. Is this lecture enough? Do you need a small punishment? Do you need a more severe punishment? You have to tell me because I will give you whatever you need, if you truly need it, but I don't believe you have earned anything. So please tell me pet, what is it that you need from me?"  
"sir, I want… I need… I don't know sir. Isn't it up to you to decide?"  
"In the end, yes. But since I don't feel like you have earned anything as a punishment, this is more of absolution of your guilt, you have to tell me what you need. For now though, I want you to rise. You will go take a quick shower to rinse off your oil. You will get dressed and pack up all of our stuff so we can head to the hotel. Once we get back to the hotel, you will enter the room, put our bags down in the corner, strip, kneel on the floor in front of the couch, and wait for me. I want you thinking about why you feel the need for a punishment and what you think is an appropriate one for these circumstances. Understand?"  
"yes Master,"  
"thank you. You may get up and begin." 


	3. Chapter 3

**back at the hotel  
I sent Randy up to the room 5 minutes before me so that he could complete all of his tasks by the time I arrived.  
When I walked into the room I was very proud of the scene in front of me. Randy was in perfect position. I began to slowly walk around him, looking for anything out of place in his position, watching for any small movements. He sometimes has a very hard time maintaining a perfectly still posture after a workout or a match so I am extremely proud at how well he was doing. "Randy, baby? Stay in position but you can relax some. Bring your arms around and rest your hands on your thighs." He did. "okay pet. Have you decided on what you think is appropriate for getting rid of your guilt? You may speak."  
"Thank you Master. Yes Master, I have two ideas for my punishment and you can choose what you think is best."  
"I will hear your ideas but I only wanted one, for you to choose."  
"I know sir, sorry. I honestly have had lots of ideas but these are the two I narrowed it down to and I… I'm at a loss for what to choose between them"  
"it's okay, I understand. What is the first idea?"  
"the first is more normal punishment I guess. A spanking by whatever means you choose, of course, for however long you deem acceptable."  
"yes, I did figure that was one idea. And the second?"  
"the second is more revenge of sorts. Use the cane or whatever other objects we have and hit me the same way, make me feel the same pain that you are feeling. Punch my kidneys. Cane my chest, hell, cane my head… I am so sorry about hitting your head then choking you. I don't know what came over me. I… I'm sorry… that was way too rough…"  
"Okay, I'm going to stop you there and assume that most of the guilt is not coming from the whole match but from using the kendo stick so many times. Does that sound about right?"  
"I guess sir. I mean, I do feel bad about some of the other things I did, but the kendo stick hits and choking you were by far the worst think I could've done."  
"No, it wasn't. you've seen some of my extreme rules matches where I leave all bloodied and cut of and torn ligaments and broken bones. Trust me, I can take a few hits from the kendo stick, love. Okay? I am not mad and I do not blame you for any of my injuries. Your character injured me and I do want revenge on him, but you? Never." I took a breath, just observing his reaction. "I am going to go sit on the bed and think over your options. You are free to get up and do whatever you want for the next hour. No protocol for the next hour, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

**an hour later  
After really thinking over what Randy thought his options were, and what I was willing to do, I had made a decision.  
"hey Randy, love?"  
"yeah John?"  
"come sit with me. Let's talk."  
"yes sir,"  
"so, I've been thinking and I know you need something to get rid of the guilt and I will get you that but I feel like you may be rushing into this, letting the guilt fuel you, so what I want to do is wait until we get back to our house. I know that's not for another 4 days but it will give you enough time to really reflect on everything and decide if you do want this. Also, until we get home I will be making the protocol much stricter until that point." He nodded. "that means asking permission for everything except work related business, but I do want to know what you're doing. If I give an order it is to be done immediately. When I have not given an order and you have nothing work related to deal with you will be kneeling or standing in perfect position. It will give you plenty of times to think about what you want to do regarding relieving your guilt. This also means I will punish for any and all broken rules during this point; however, since you are debating your own punishment already, I will be keeping track of infractions and they will be dealt with at home, after the first."  
"yes master,"  
"did I give you permission to speak?" I asked, eyebrows raised, daring him to answer. He lowered his head. "answer,"  
"No Master. I'm sorry. May I speak?" yes "with respect, can you define asking for everything?"  
"I mean everything. When and what you eat and drink. When you shower. When and for how long you sleep. When you use the restroom. When you use your phone and computer. What you wear. I really do mean everything you do for the next 4 days. The only exception is work. Your phone rings and it's Vince or Hunter, you can answer, otherwise show me and I will use my best discretion. When we are at the arena or media events, outside of the locker room, you can do whatever you want, as normal, I won't control you there as per our contract. Inside the locker room you are still under my control but I will loosen up the rules for that time because I understand you have a specific way you do things and a specific ritual you do to get in the right mindset for your matches. I won't mess with that, but you will still behave. You can respond."  
"Okay Master, I understand. I will try to be good for you. Can I go take a real shower now? Arena showers just don't cut it."  
"I thought we were going to relax in the tub for a while? You can try to rinse off one more time while I fill it up but then I want you in there with me. I will give you a nice massage while we soak then after, on the bed, you will give me one. Then it will be time for bed. We will begin with the strict protocol in the morning, but you still need to behave tonight."  
"yes sir,"  
"come here pet," he scooted closer to me, I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a hard, demanding kiss. "mmm, so good baby! Okay, if you're going to shower first you should do that. I will set the tub. You have until its finished to join me." Yes sir, I'll be quick. "good pet." We both got up, him hopping in the shower to try to get more of the oil off and me to start filling the tub.  
True to his word, Ran was out by the time I had finished filling the tub. "Finished sir," he said, turning off the shower  
"wonderful, the tub is almost finished." A minute or so later it was full and I turned it off. "care to strip me babe," always. *randy strips him slowly, admiring his body as he removes shoes and socks, pants, underwear, and lastly his shirt. Finished, he kneeled down, waiting on his next order.  
"Okay, help me in then you may join. Sit with your back to me and lay back on my chest." Yes sir.  
**small talk while John gives Randy a massage. (permission given to speak freely)  
**30 minutes later  
"Okay my love, how do you feel?" asking about the massage, not his guilty conscious.  
"so relaxed, feels so good…"  
"I'm glad. I think we should get out, I'm sure we're both exhausted."  
"that's for sure! Thank you for my massage Master, I don't know if I would've been able to move tomorrow!"  
"you are so welcome Ran. Okay I am going to get out, dry off and go lay in the bed. You can tend to draining the tub, drying off, and then come join me."  
"okay, can I have a kiss before you get out?"  
"of course my love, turn around for me," he did, kneeling facing me as that was really the only way we could both fit facing each other. "My beautiful pet, my love, I love you so much, please remember that. I know these next few days will be really hard but know that they only serve to make us stronger, right?"  
"yes my Master,"  
"good boy, come here," he leaned forward as I grabbed his face between my hands, kissing his soft and slow, continuing until we ran out of air. "so perfect," I gave one more quick peck to his lips before gently pushing him away and standing up, getting out of the tub and going to lay down. I could hear Randy draining the tub and knew he would be in soon. He entered the bedroom a few minutes later, coming to my side of the bed and kneeled. I knew it was because I had said to join me but I didn't specify if that was the room or on the bed with me. This is generally reserved for when we do use the stricter protocols but I won't say anything. I know he is just trying to get in the right mindset so that we don't go from one extreme of being relaxed to the other in the morning. We only had to go through that once to realize that there needed to be a window of time for him to mentally prepare, otherwise there was more than a couple instances of disobedience. "good pet. Please join me on the bed." He happily agreed.  
"permission to speak Master,"  
"granted,"  
"may I give you your massage now? What area are you sore the most? I can focus on that then give you a full body in the morning if you would like?"  
"yes you can give me a massage. As for where, I think if you focus on my back and shoulders, that would be fine! And although I never turn down your massages, we both have Make A Wish in the morning so that one will have to wait for now, although I really do appreciate it love!"  
"yes sir. Roll over for me?" I did. *randy giving massage (moans/ feels good/ etc.) "how does that feel master? I think I got the knot out from your shoulder."  
"it felt amazing randy. I am so relaxed and I'm sure I will be asleep in a few minutes."  
"I am glad John. Do you want me to keep going or are you ready for bed?"  
"I think its time for bed. Your magic fingers did an excellent job. Please remember to set your alarm for 7am, we need to be at there by 9am."  
"of course hun. Good night my Johnny."  
"good night randy, I love you so much." With that both met fell asleep, not waking until the alarm the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**the next morning/ beginning of strict protocols  
Beep beep beep… "Randy, please turn off the alarm."  
"yes master."  
"Just to clarify to you Randy, everything starts now. Any last questions before we start?"  
"No sir, I understand everything."  
"good pet," I rolled over on top of him to capture his lips in a searing kiss. I had to end it though because I knew we would get too worked up and only had a limited time this morning. "Ok pet, as soon as I roll off of you, you are to get up, use the restroom, brush your teeth, get dressed, I will bring you your clothes, order us something from room service for a quick breakfast, then you will kneel next to the door until the food arrives. Once it arrives, you have permission to get the door, make small talk as you take the food and tip the delivery person, then you will set the food on the table and prepare our plates. Then you will kneel again by the table until I join you. Understand? You may answer."  
"yes master, I understand. May I ask a question?" I nodded. "what would you like me to order us for breakfast?  
"good boy, im proud you caught that. You can order whatever is quick and easy since we are in a hurry." I gave him a peck on the lips before rolling off and watching him begin his tasks. I got up and began searching both suitcases, pulling out his outfit and mine. Since it was Make A Wish, I choose jeans and an RKO t-shirt for him, and my typical cargo shorts and my You Can't See Me t-shirt, making sure to put on a couple extra wristbands so I could pass them out to the kids. I went into the restroom handing Randy his clothes then going pee myself and starting to get dressed.  
He quickly got dressed and went to order our food. I brushed my teeth and got dressed a little slower before heading into the main room where Randy was kneeling my the door in perfect position, hands behind his back, clasped at the elbows. I went over just because I knew there would be lots of kneeling for the next few days and I didn't want his shoulders to get too sore. I tapped his shoulder, allowing him to look up at me. "Hey love, with so much kneeling in your future, I've decided that unless I specify otherwise, you can grip your wrists behind you instead of elbows, that way you aren't too sore for the kids and for RAW and Smackdown tonight and tomorrow." He arched his eyebrows, silently asking to speak. "granted,"  
"thank you Master, for letting me relax my shoulders some. The food should be here in about 10 more minutes."  
"Sounds good pet." With that, I walked away, mentally going through a checklist of everything we needed to bring with us to the event, making sure we had everything. Once that was done, it only took a minute or two, I decided to go through our gear bags to make sure we had everything ready for tonight and stacking them with the Make A Wish stuff so we could take everything with us since you never know how long these events last, plus some of the kids usually end up coming to the arena with us so I wanted to make sure we didn't have to come back here, if that was the case.  
A few minutes later I heard the knock on the door and watched as Randy gracefully rose and answered the door, following my orders to a T. Once he kneeled by the table, I walked over to see the selection of food before sitting down. "Looks good pet. Please take a seat and eat. We will be leaving in 20 minutes."  
"Yes mast…. Sorry."  
"Pet, this is your one free chance for the next 4 days. I know I am being very hard on you but I know you can handle it. Now, there will be no more speaking until we get in the car. To be fair, the car will be your free space to talk to me about concerns or just small talk, okay? Finish your meal and once we are both finished you can deal with the trash and we will head out. Answer."  
"yes master."


	6. Chapter 6

in rental car  
"John?"  
"yeah…"  
"I'm scared, I… I…"  
"What are you scared about, my love?"  
"that I can't deal with this strict protocol. I've already messed up twice and it hasn't even been a day…"  
"two things, 1, you only messed up once. I am not holding last nights slips against you because I told you we weren't officially starting until today. I did it more last night so you could start getting in the right frame of mind because we both know what happens if I spring that on you. 2. I know this will be hard, but we have done it before and gotten past it. Sure, when we get home it may not be a fun time for you for a couple of days, but then we will go back to our more relaxed protocol, okay? You just need to let yourself go fully into the mindset, which I know is hard between media and tv, but just think of the hotel as my house, everything else is normal. I may be a little stricter at tv but I would never do anything to jeopardize your career."  
"I get it, it's just hard."  
"Yes, but that's part of it."  
"I know, I know. Just, I worry more of Viper."  
"That is why I lessen protocols at the arena, to let go and get out whatever you need. But once we leave, the car becomes you working to put him away because as soon as we step into the hotel, you are my willing sub and I won't tolerate anything from the Viper."  
"yes master,"  
"Okay Pet, I believe we are here. Enjoy your time with the kids. And remember, to them we are enemies. I will see you after. You have permission to do whatever the kids ask of you. You do not have permission to use the restroom." I explained as we parked.  
"Johnny…" he whined.  
"No." I barked harshly. I never control his bathroom privileges unless its strict protocol or during certain scenes that would require him to have a full bladder, which are always detailed out ahead of time.  
"yes master,"  
"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss, as not to get cause by anyone possibly walking by. "Okay Viper, lets go meet some kids," I exclaimed as we got out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

The Make A Wish event was a success. All of the kids there were very energetic. We hosted quite a few small matches with the kids, letting them practice their own signature moves and submission holds on us. I'm going to be honest, even though those kids are facing some tough illnesses and other rough circumstances, some of them were strong as hell and could totally give us a run for our money in the future. "Okay kids, thank you so much for allowing us to spend the day with us! Now, the Viper and I have one final surprise for everyone and their families," We waited a few moments for them to throw out some ideas . "You are all coming as our guests to Monday Night RAW! Viper has all of your backstage passes in his bag. Orton, please?"  
"of course Cena." He went to grab them from his bag and then passed them out to each of the 4 families.  
"Now, I know it's only about 12, so here's the deal. There are 2 limos outside. Please hop in, and they will take you over to Zio's where we will join you for lunch. After that, you are all welcome to the arena, which I'm thinking will be around 3. We will show you around, introduce you to some other superstars, then we have one or two final surprises that you will just have to wait for! So, if you follow me outside to the limos, Randy and I will follow you out to the restaurant.  
**lunch was a success  
**at the arena with the kids  
"Welcome to RAW!" Randy announced, opening the doors to the limos, as the families stepped out. "Follow us and we will begin the best tour in the world!" Randy walked over to John and they started walking, leading everyone towards catering, since that is where most people hide out this early in the show. "john," I whispered. He gave a small nod. "I really need to pee. Please?"  
"When we are finished hanging out with the kids."  
"but that could be hours sir, had too much to drink at lunch." He quickly whispered.  
"in 30 minutes, go. Let's get them introduced to people first."  
"Please Johnny?"  
"Now it's an hour, pet." He just nodded, knowing of he kept on, John would make him wait longer. They walked a little more before entering catering. There they found The Shield, well ex shield, but all the members, Neville, Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Paige, The Bella Twins, Sheamus, Kane and Finn Balor. "hey guys!" I announced to the wrestlers, "we have some pretty amazing company today!" I announced in my best ring voice as Randy ushered everyone in and towards their own tables. All of the superstars spread out to talk to each of the families, rotating tables every once and a while. As the kids were enjoying that, Randy and I quickly snuck away. "You can pee now. Quickly."  
"yes master, thank you." After Randy peed, we went back to join everyone.  
"Hey guys, I have another surprise for everyone if you'll follow us. Any of you are welcome to tag along if you're not too busy." I led them to Gorilla. "this is called the gorilla position. This is where we wait and hang out before our matches. Through those curtains is the entrance to the ramp for us. And each of you is going to get the chance to hear music blaring as you run through the curtains and make your way down to the ring! All of you can pick any of the superstars here with you today and they will go through their entrance with you. After all of you make it in the ring, as Randy and I discovered, you are all fantastic at wrestling so we would like to offer you your own honorary WWE contracts that allow you your ring side seats tonight! Also, if you wish, you can show your WWE partner your signature moves that Randy and I got to feel earlier!"  
"Now, who's ready to make their entrance WWE style?" Randy announced. All the kids cheered and went to claim their superstar.  
**entrances and small 'match'… finding seats


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in John and Randy's locker room  
"That was so much fun! I love spending time with the kids!"  
"So do I john! It always makes you feel good!" randy agree. "So, ummm, John, Sir…"  
"yes Ran?"  
"since we're in here, umm, what's the protocol right now?"  
"Well, it's stricter than normal so you still need to ask for everything but in a little while I will tell you to start getting ready and that will be your cue that you can go prepare however and wherever you need to. Starting now, you can start getting dressed and then I will help with your oil. After that, you are free until after our matches. Clear? You may answer."  
"yes Master. Clear. Do you need anything first?"  
"no I think I am all set pet. Please hand me a pair of shorts and a new t-shirt and grab your trunks and oil, and strip for me." He nodded his yes sir knowing there was no more talking for a while. "Thank you love." Once he did that, I had him put on his trunks before taking the baby oil from him and began to apply the thin layer. "Okay Randy, I think I got it all. You are dismissed to go mentally prepare for everything. You are due out around 8:45, so by 8:15 I want you kneeling by the door and we will head for gorilla at 8:35. I have the match after yours, so just hang out after yours and we will come back together. You may respond"  
"yes Master,"  
Good boy," I gave him a quick kiss, careful not to get any oil on me before going to do my pre match warm up.  
Around 8pm, Randy spoke, "Master?"  
"yes my boy?"  
"may I use the restroom before my match, sir?"  
"you may."  
"thank you sir," I nodded. After he used the restroom, I noticed Randy kneel a few minutes early.  
**after the matches  
*in the locker room.  
"okay Randy, please make sure everything is packed up and we will head for the hotel."  
"I can't shower first?"  
"viper, you have earned your first extra punishment. Do as I said." He bowed his head and began to pack.  
I watched as everything got packed away before he kneeled on the ground, back in the strict position, grabbing elbows. "hey, relax. It will be okay. Lets head back to the hotel and we can talk, alright? Answer."  
"yes master. And im sorry about Viper,"  
"I know, its alright. We will discuss it soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**back at the hotel  
"go kneel in front of the couch, hands on your thighs, facing me," I commanded as I took a seat on the couch, allowing his head to rest on my knees. "now, I know Viper is not the best behaved right after a match. I did, however promise punishments for every infraction. Now, this will be a small punishment. Probably lines, something like I will always be respectful and follow the orders of my dom, or something to that effect. Do you have anything you would like to say, you may speak freely for the rest of this conversation."  
"I understand the punishment sir. I did try to cage viper as quickly as I could but I guess it wasn't fast enough. I would like to take a shower though, I just never feel back to normal until the oil is off. I think its part of the character and he can never really leave until all traces are gone."  
"I can understand that and if you would have told me that sooner, things may have been different but we can't change the past, I just know for the future. For now, I want you to go order us some dinner, then depending on the time, you may be allowed to shower before it arrives. We will have steak and a caesar salad."  
"yes master. Anything to drink?"  
"we have water, I guess see if they have tea or lemonade and get two."  
"yes sir. I will go call them now."  
"thanks babe."  
"they said it would be about 30 minutes sir. Do I have time to shower?"  
"you have time to wash off the oil. If you want a more relaxing shower, you need to wait until later."  
"can I wash off the oil then take another later. Maybe with you?"  
"no, you need to choose one." And there was the strict protocol. Normally I wouldn't care if he took 5 showers, but this was about total submission and learning to live with the decisions he is making.  
"yes sir. Will you join me for a shower after we eat?"  
"yes, I will join you after dinner if that is your decision?"  
"yes master,"  
"very well. You may set the table and get out 2 bottles of water then I want you to give me your phone. You wont need it until smackdown tomorrow night. Instead of kneeling I want you in pushup position. I will tell you when to go up and down, but be ready to hold it until food comes." He nodded and went to his bag to grab his phone, slightly hesitating as he handed it over. "Problem? Speak."  
"no sir, just wondering if we can turn the volume on so that I know if anyone tries to contact me. I know you will decide who I speak with, but that way I won't miss anything important."  
"well, its late, so for now, no. I will turn the sound on in the morning. Fair?"  
"yes Master."  
"thank you. Okay, in position now." Randy immediately dropped down into pushup position. After about 30 seconds I gave the first command down he did but started coming back up. "I only said down pet. I will tell you when to move. Now, back down and hold it." He did. This time I made him hold it for over a minute, his arms beginning to shake. Up. This went on, mostly in 30 second intervals, sometimes a minute, until there was a knock at the door. "you may get up and answer. Make sure to leave a good tip."  
"thank you master. I will."  
"that's number two… get the food." He gulped. When he came back carrying the tray I had him set it on the table. "Please fix our plates then have a seat. You may not eat yet." He didn't argue, knowing there was no point and the better he behaved the sooner he could eat and eventually shower. I would never withhold food or water, but having to wait on food is well within my control. I decided this would be a quick punishment for such a small slipup. Anything bigger than that, will wait until later. After I had eaten about half, I spoke. "you may eat now." He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and closed it and began eating.  
When we were finished eating, I spoke. "I am going to go start the shower now. Take care of the food then you may join me." I got up and headed to the bathroom, peed, then started the shower. When I felt it was hot enough I got in, just letting the hot water flow over me as I waited for him to join me. After a few minutes there was a small tap on the shower door. "Yes pet, you may come in." I stepped over so we would be sharing the spray of the shower hose. Slowly I moved my hand to gently grab and start stroking his cock. He jumped slightly. "shhh, its ok, let Master make you feel good." I grip just a little harder and started stroking faster until I felt him grow hard in my hand, then I stopped. He let out a whine. "now now, no sounds. I want you to get me off then wash me, then I will give you a reward." He reached for my cock, stroking it with a light grip but quickly. Once I started to harden he dropped to his knees, taking me all the way down. "oh… yea randy… take me all down… such a good boy… doing so well… gunna come soon…" with those words he picked up his grip and started sucking harder and faster. "yeah.. im cumming babe… im cumming…" and I shot down his throat. He swallowed everything then sucked a little more to make sure I was clean before standing up to grab the soap and washcloth. He began at my neck and chest, slowly working his way down, bypassing my cock, to my legs and feel, before finally going back to wash all of the cum from my cock. After he finished the front, I turned for him to get my back. Once I was satisfied, I slowly turned back around, putting my finger under his chin to silently coax him up to standing. "that was so good my beautiful pet. Time for me to return the favor. You can make noise but no words, unless it's the safe word. Nod if you understand." He nodded. I went down to my knees, taking him in my mouth roughly, hard and fast from the get go. I brought my free hand up to fondle his balls and I could tell he was close to cumming. After a few minute he tapped my shoulder, a signal we had designed for this purpose, to ask for permission when he wasn't allowed to speak. I paused briefly, "cum whenever you're ready," before going back down deeper, harder, and faster than even before. It wasn't even 30 seconds later that I got a taste of his milk. I sucked it all down, before standing up and pulling him into a slow yet brutal kiss, letting us taste ourselves on the other.  
The kiss continued for an undetermined amount of time, until I slowly pulled away. "thank you randy, that felt so good." His beaming smile and smirk was his only reply. "I believe we've been in here long enough, yeah? You can stay in here for 10 minutes to make sure all of the oil is off before you may join me in the bed. You don't have to kneel or wait for permission today, just get dried off well before getting in the bed. No clothing." I specified, not because that was any sort of order as we both slept naked on an almost daily basis. No, it was clarification because usually when he was in trouble I made him wear shorts and a t-shirt to bed. "because of your good behavior. Sure, there were a few slip ups today but I trust you to be a good boy and not try anything tonight. If you do then you will be sleeping with clothing for a week." He nodded, bowing his head, morphing into the standing submission posture, hands dangling at the sides, feet together, head bowed. ""okay finish up," as I exited the shower and went to lay down. The two laid down and fell into a deep sleep, not having to worry about getting up early the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed much easier, with Randy only getting in serious trouble once, when he argued about not wanting to watch some stupid tv show while they were waiting on the food. "John. I am not watching this damn show. Its stupid and it does nothing for me and I don't give a fuck what you say but of all things you order me to do, which by the way i'm not your god damned slave, this is ridiculous and we could totally be having a relaxing night but no… you have to watch your stupid car shows…"  
"RANDAL KEITH ORTON. THAT IS ENOUGH…" I took a deep breath. 1. Did you have permission to speak? No. 2. Who is in charge of making decisions this week? Me. 3. I know you are not a slave and I hope you don't feel like I've been treating you that way. That was never my intention. My intention is only to put you in the right mindset so you can make an informed decision about if you think you need to be punished about caning me at extreme rules. 4. Did you not hear me when I said the movie starts in 35 minutes and this is just to pass the time?" I stopped to stare at him. I did not look away, and neither did he. For a while. Eventually it must've hit him what he just said as there was a gasp, tears started filling him eyes, and he slid off the couch, kneeling at my feet. I had been lenient to let him relax on the couch with me since I knew he was starting to get stiff from kneeling 2 days already. "are you finished? You may speak."  
"Master… please… im so sorry… please forgive me… I don't know what came over me… please…"  
"Stop. I know you are tired and sore and wish this to all be over, so do i. but its only one and a half more days. We will get through this."  
"I really am sorry. Please, I will accept any punishment now for my outburst, sir."  
"no. I told you when we started that any punishments you incur this week will take place after the one for extreme rules. I know you feel guilty but you will just have to find a way to deal with it for now. I want you standing in the corner now until I say so."  
In the end, I left him there for about an hour before letting him come sit on my lap where he apologized again, tears streaming down his face. "its okay Randy. I love you and I forgive you. We will deal with your punishments soon enough but know that I am not mad, okay? You can answer."  
"yes master, thank you for forgiving me. I just wish to get the punishments out of the way soon."  
"I get it. Less than 2 more days baby, then everything will be behind us and we can go back to normal." I pulled him tighter against my chest, just holding him until we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**3 days later, back at John's house  
There had not been any other problems and the day finally arrived that they made it back to John's florida home. In the car, with permission to speak freely given, as they pulled up to the garage. "So, johnny, sir? What is expected of me when we go inside? Are we going to deal with everything first or do you have other plans first?"  
"when we go inside, I want you to head to the guest bedroom on the third floor, strip, and stand in the corner. I will be there shortly. If you need to pee, now is your only chance for a while."  
"yes sir," he leaned over to steal a kiss before heading inside. Yes he was nervous but he also just wanted to get this over with. Once upstairs and in position, all there was to do was give one last final thought towards the conversation that was about to take place.  
I entered the house after grabbing our bags from the car. I left all the bags in the laundry room knowing that all gear was dirty and probably half, if not more, of the normal clothes. I stopped in the kitchen to grab a drink and headed upstairs to deal with my naughty sub.  
"randy, pet, you can come have a seat on the bed," I announced as I entered the room. I grabbed the desk chair and took a seat across from him. "okay, we are going to start at the beginning. I want you to tell me what we agreed on before the match, how you felt before and after, and what, if any, punishment you think is fitting. This is only for the extreme rules match, we will talk about the other punishments for breaking the rules the past few days, later. You can explain, just keep it respectful."  
"yes sir. So before the pay per view we talked about how it was our characters fighting and nothing that happened out there would be held against me and I wouldn't hold anything against you either. I was fine until we got out there, even when you had me promise I understood just before the match, I was still fine. Then of course, during the match Viper came out and I had a great time. It wasn't until after, when I saw what happened out there through my memory, seeing your bruises, and also clips from the monitors that seemed to only play that one part over and over. It really hit me that while you are my characters enemy and how even as master and sub, or as lovers, I should not have done that to you and then I saw the cuts and welts on your side and torso and I could tell you were in pain and it was all my fault and I am supposed to love and cherish you and all I did that night was cause you pain…. And I do deserve a punishment. I know you gave me these days to really think about thinks and while I have a better understanding and I do know that I shouldn't feel guilty because we knew there would be pain and that it was our characters fighting, I still feel guilty. So please, sir, will you help your pet get rid of his guilt?  
"I am glad you've thought about this and it seems you see the difference between me punishing you and me helping you let go of your guilt."  
"yes master."  
"good. I'm glad. So what do you think is a way for you to get rid of your guilt? I want you to tell me only one item. I know you brought up two choices earlier in the week but if those have changed, that's fine. Just let me know what you think will help you."  
"I've been thinking sir. I clearly see that you getting revenge on me with a cane isn't the right answer because that doesn't really do anything except make us both sore and I think it may only make me feel worse. I think… can you spank me master? Spank away my guilt."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes master,"  
"Do you have any thoughts on how this should go? Like just my hand, any implements?" The last time we did a get rid of guilt session he had wanted me to use belts and hairbrushes and canes and all sorts of crazy implements all during the same session, which I did not agree to. I ended up using my hand for most of it then finishing with the cane. I am not using that this time though, since its practically the reason we are here.  
"I do, sir. I think your hand should be enough and if its not you can finish with your belt or hairbrush or whatever you think is appropriate."  
"hmmm… okay pet. Here is what we are going to do. First, we will be going to my office," in my office was the spanking chair which had a high back and no arm rests, perfect for putting your naughty charge across your lap. There was also my desk and a small couch for them to bend over. "Once there, you will drape yourself across my knee and I will spank for as long as I think you need it. When I think you're close, you will move to kneel on the couch, bending over the back, where I will finish off with the implement of my choice. When I deem it enough, we will be finished and you should be able to let go of all you guilt and we can move on. Does that sound acceptable pet?"  
"yes Master, it does. May I ask what implements you will be using?"  
"no, not right now. I will let you know before we get to that part but I want you to only focus on one part at a time."  
"that's fair, I understand."  
"Good boy. Okay, lets head to the office and we will get started." He nodded, getting up, waiting for me to lead him to the office, as per our ritual. Once inside I quickly took a seat on the chair, nodding for him to come towards me and bend over. "Alright Randy, are you ready to put this behind us?"  
"yes Master, I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 12

"yes Master, I'm ready."  
"okay, I am going to start. Don't worry about counting or anything, just focus on how each spank is taking away a chunk of your guilt from the match." He nodded as I brought my hand up and brought it down in a moderate smack. I kept up with alternating slow and fast moderate smacks as a warmup. After a couple minutes I increased the intensity to hard, fast smacks. Randy was mostly silent, as he usually was. After a few minutes of silence, I knew it was time to up it once again. I casually raised my knee, which exposed his sit spots more, bringing my hand down even harder but at a slower pace, making sure he could really feel each hit. That was the last straw for him. "oww… hurts sir… im sorry" I know, baby, we'll be done soon, just let go. I lessened the strength now, opting for softer, faster smacks. The quick change in pace is what did it. "oooo, please sir…. No more… oww" I could hear in his voice he was almost at his breaking point so I stopped and began rubbing his back. shhhhh its ok. Take a deep breath and we can move into your final position.  
I let him calm down for a few minutes before he stood up and went over to the couch, taking that positon. "Master?"  
"yes pet?"  
"what implement are you going to use sir?"  
"I will be using the ruler."  
"yes sir. How many hits?"  
"no set number, just until I feel like you have released your guilt."  
"okay sir. Im ready," he took a deep breath.  
"good boy. Almost done." I went to the desk and pulled out the wooden ruler before walking up behind him. "Okay, when I decide we are finished, all of this will be in the past and you will finally be free of your guilt. Are you ready?" he nodded. I started by tapping the spot where I was planning to strike first a few times before finally bringing it all the way back and slamming it back down with a CRACK against his right cheek. Owww he exclaimed! More from the initial shock than the actual pain. I started alternating right and left cheeks. CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. By this point I could tell it was time to wrap this up. "Final 10 boy. I want you to count for me.  
These I aimed across his sit spots, full force but at a very slow tempo, allowing him to feel each hit.  
1 sir  
2 sir  
3 sir im soorry  
4 sir so sorry  
5 sir oww please  
6 sir, sorry, no more  
7 sir forgive me  
8 Master im so sorry  
9 Master I love you. He broke down crying, body slumped over the couch, finally relieved that it was nearly over and we could move on now.  
10 master… he managed to get out after a minute of trying to catch his breath.  
I pulled him back from the couch and wrapped in a tight hug, not letting go. "I'm so proud of you baby. You too all of that so well. Its all over now. You're forgiven. I love you Randy. You're okay. I've got you…." I kept whispering little encouragements to him until he calmed down enough to talk.  
"may I speak master?"  
"of course my love. We're done with the strictness for now,"  
"I feel better, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you for doing that for me. I love you so much and i'm so sorry I hurt you out there."  
"hey its okay love. I forgive you. There's no need to apologize anymore." I motioned us down onto the couch so I could just hold him and let him calm down for as long as he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

*few hours later (no protocols)  
"John! Can we order pizza? I don't know why, I just got this random craving for it! I know its not a load day, but please?"  
"Why are you so hyper Ran? And I suppose pizza is fine for today, just order some salads too." I laughed  
"I don't know why im so hyper! Maybe we can go swim for a while. Lets having a diving contest!"  
"holy crap Ran! Where is all the sugar you clearly ingested in the past hour? Because I totally want some!"  
"no sugar man! I don't know where its all coming from!" we were both laughing like madmen at this point.  
"well do you want to swim or eat first? It's about 4:30."  
"can we just swim first. I know we will be hungry after. I can prep a salad right now and we can eat that after as we wait on the pizza!"  
"okay okay, seems like you have this all figured out. I will be out in the pool room, join once you have salads prepped."  
"sounds good love! Be there in a few!"  
The rest of the night was full of playfulness. Diving contests. Dunking contests. Racing. Water basketball. And just relaxingly floating around, just enjoying the silence and each others company.


	14. Chapter 14

**The next day after breakfast  
"Randy?"  
"yeah? What's up?"  
"we need to discuss your disobedience over the past few days. I really don't want to but I promised you that they would happen because of the strict protocol. You were so good for me last night that I would love to let them go but you know I can't. I am proud that you only had 2 slipups, one minor but one pretty major, these past few days. Of course im not proud of the actual disobedience but I am proud at the fact that there were only 2. The last couple times we had to use the strict protocol, I don't think you ever had less than 4 or 5 infractions, so you are improving, and for that I am proud of you. The first, as I already said, will be lines. We really need to talk about the big event though." My tone bringing out his submissive side.  
"yes Master. What would you like me to write?"  
"I want I will always show respect and obedience to my Master. I want 6 pages, front and back. You can begin that after we speak and you will have 2 hours to get it done. There will be no talking or getting up from the desk for any reason other than a true emergency. Do you agree? You may answer,"  
"yes Master,"  
"perfect. Now, about your big outburst. The cursing. The arguing. The screaming… You haven't done that in years. I am honestly at a loss on how to deal with that."  
"sir… I…"  
"No, don't speak. Typically that kind of behavior, even in smaller scales would result in a spanking worse than yesterday plus lines and grounding. I'm at a loss since you just had the spanking yesterday and already have lines for the first infraction. So we are going to try something different. After I explain, if you have any concerns or objections, I will go back to the drawing board if needed. Now, none of these are new, just how they will be handled. Okay?" he nodded. "I think we will start with 25 of the belt, then you will be getting the cream. You will also be getting your mouth washed out for cursing at me, which will take place before the spanking. You will sit 6 minutes. I will give you 2 minutes to spit after but you will not be allowed to rinse until everything is done. You may speak now."  
"I don't think I have a problem with any piece of this individually, just everything as a whole. Normally its only one of those items at a time or only once I think you washed out my mouth and spanked me with your hand but never at this level…"  
"do you agree to this or do you want to help me come up with another option, because I will?"  
"No sir, I think it will be fine. I know I deserve it. I can still safeword if I need to, right?"  
"of course you can. I will never take that option away."  
"thank you. I think we can try this."  
"if you're positive?"  
"yes Master,"  
"good pet. Let's go set you up for your lines. Once those are done, we can start all of this. If you finish before the 2 hours, you have permission to get up and come find me. I will give you one hour after that before beginning this part, okay?"  
"okay John, sir."  
"I have paper and pens in the desk. Please go have a seat and I will set the timer," I gave him a quick hug before gently pushing him to the desk. I took out my phone, setting the alarm for two hours. "the timer has started. I am going to go check my emails and double check our travel arrangements for next week." Yes sir.

**1:45 hours later  
I heard Randy get up, and, a minute later, he came into the kitchen, where I had gone to start prepping dinner. He stopped at the door frame, "Sir? I'm finished."  
"let me see…" he came over, handing me the papers. I held up my finger and I carefully skimmed over each page, making sure he hadn't added any special commentary or anything. "These look good, Randy. Thank you for not adding any commentary." He smirked, ducking his head, clearly remembering the time he had removed the word not from a few lines to read I will disobey my dom at any time, or something to that effect. "we will begin the other in in about an hour. Why don't you use this time to get in the right headspace however you need to. I also suggest using the restroom, because once we start, that's it until its over. You're dismissed for now. I will come find out in a little bit."  
"okay. I love you John."  
"I love you too Randy, just a few more hours then we can have a nice dinner and in the morning I have a surprise for you!"  
"I can't wait!" he exclaimed before walking out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**an hour later  
I found randy laying on the bed, listening to his ipod. I walked over, crawling on the bed to curl into his side.  
"hey johnny. Is it time?" he hesitantly asked.  
"yes, if you're sure." He nodded. "okay, then please meet me in the bathroom. Did you pee yet?"  
"yes sir,"  
"have a seat on the toilet for me. Please tell me what this part is for."  
"This soaping is because I was cursing you out when I lost control of my temper,""  
As he was talking, I had taken out a new bar of soap and was lathering it up. "And that won't happen again, right?"  
"no sir,"  
"please open your mouth." I took the lathered soap into his mouth, rubbing it against both cheeks, his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and letting some if it graze his teeth. I wet it one more time before placing it in his mouth, tapping his chin for him to close his mouth. "6 minutes, keep your head up." I started the timer on my phone. Around 4 minutes I could see him straining to not spit it out, the tension on his face to not just reach up and take the bar out. "more than half way there baby, you can do it." He carefully nodded, trying to not let any of the soap go down his throat. Around 5 minutes, I could see tears pooling in his eyes. Finally 6 long minutes passed and my alarm went off. I reached up to remove the bar of soap from his mouth. "you may get up and spit. 2 minute but no rinsing." He quickly moved to the sink, attempting to spit the taste from his mouth.  
"Okay, times up. Please go stack the pillows in the middle of the bed and lay down, we will begin in just a moment." He did as he was told. I went to the closet to remove one of my belts along with the capasin cream. I also double checked we had baby oil, which is clearly a dumb question with Randy, but since its one of the few things to relieve the sting of the cream in case of emergency, I wanted to be sure. I would not be using it unless he safe worded but it was still good to have easily available.  
"I am going to start now. No more talking unless it's the safe word, you can still make noises though." Without much more warning I raised the belt up and brought it down hard across his ass. I tried to start at the top and work down to his sit spots and thighs, covering the most area as possible, I was able to smack each area about 4-5 times. I quickly put the belt down, reaching up for the cream and applying an even layer from the top of his ass down to the bottom of his thighs. I knew for a few minutes it would feel good, as if it was cooling the pain from the belt, but I knew soon enough it would start to sting again. I quickly went to the restroom, using the baby oil to wash the cream off my fingers before going back to lay on the bed with him.  
After about 5 minutes randy let out a gasp, "oww… it burns… please make it stop… Johnny…"  
"you're okay randy, you can get through this. Do you need to safe word?"  
"no… but please, so painful… he sobbed.  
"I know baby. I know it hurts but that's the point right? You have to learn that you cant speak to me like that…"  
"I understand… i'm so sorry… I wont do it again… please let it stop."  
"stop begging or we will start over. I know it hurts and i'm allowing you to express your pain but if its just to beg, I will gag you and make you lay here in silence. Do you want that?"  
"no master… i'm sorry…"  
After about 15 more minutes randy just couldn't take it anymore, "sir, please. I promise I've learned my lesson. Please can you make it stop now, please…"  
"what did I say about begging." I reached over to grab the gag. "open"  
"please, no. I apologize. Ill be quiet."  
"no you had your chance," knowing it was pointless he did open his mouth as I inserted the ball gag, locking it into place. "I know it hurts but you know you just have to let it wear off on its own. I wont do anything about it unless you safe word, which in this case is to bang on the headboard. Again, do you need to safe word?" he shook his head. "Okay. It usually lasts about an hour or so and its been 25. I will remove the gag and you can get up after 1 hour and we will continue about our day." He nodded in understanding.  
**35 minutes later  
I reached up to undo the ball gag, pulling randy up into a hug, which brought a fresh round of tears. "shhh, its okay. I forgive you. Its all over. No more punishments. I love you. All done." I continued to let him know that he was no longer in any trouble.  
"im sorry. I'm really sorry. I promise to try to keep myself and the Viper in better control. I'm so glad its over. And I do love you. And just so you know, I have never felt like you treat me like a slave. I'm sorry I hurt you that night, I should've never said or well yelled, any of that…"  
"its all forgiven. And im glad you don't see me that way. I never want you to feel that way and if you ever do, you know you can always come talk to me and we will discuss everything without any fears of punishments, ok?"  
"okay. I love you Johnny,"  
"I love you too. Lets go take care of dinner then we can watch a movie or something."  
"sounds good. Im going to go use the restroom and clean up a bit."  
"that's fine, just remember, water will only make the cream worse,"  
"oh I definitely remember that. It still does hurt in case you were wondering,"  
"im sorry you're hurting love. Hopefully it will stop soon. Oh and I suggest wearing loose clothing for a couple days,"  
"thanks, haha" he replied sarcastically.  
"brat! Go pee then come help me make dinner."  
"ok ok ok, im going. Be down in 10,"

**dinner/ relaxing night  
We decided to make steak, grilled vegetables, and a salad.  
"So, why don't you go heat up the grill while I start cutting up the veggies and salad prep," I suggested.  
"sure boss!" he smirked.  
"randall! Did you just smirk at me?"  
"so what if I did? What are you gunna do about it hu?"  
"This…" I said, lunging towards him, backing him against the wall, and began tickling him all over his stomach.  
"ahhh… hahaha… ok ok… please... stop… ahhh… hahaha… im sorry im sorry…" he laughed uncontrollably, trying and failing to escape.  
"do you give up?"  
"nooo! Never! Hahahahaha… ahhhh… oh my god… ah haha… please…"  
"tap out to the champ…!" I kept on tickling, aiming for the one spot that always made him cave. His armpits…  
"ahhh ok ok I tap I tap… no more!" and with that I stopped, pulling into a hug.  
"there, was that so difficult?"  
"yes. Yes it was! Now if you don't mind, I need to go check the grill so we can hopefully eat at some point tonight."  
"ok alright. Go start the steaks and I will bring out the veggies in a second."  
"got it. Champ!" as he bolted out the door, laughing.  
Finally we managed to get all the food cooked and we sat down for our first relaxing meal in a while.  
Random conversations filled the air. Talk about the upcoming week of shows and press, talk of new, crazy ideas they had that would probably never happen, but they were sure fun to dream about. Crazy things like CM Punk, Sheamus, and the Hardy Brothers returning to form a tag team to verse The New day + Undertaker. That would definitely be one for the books, a definite wrestlemania match… but it would never happen. I mean could you imagine Undertaker clapping and dancing along to New Day or New day coming out in menacing silence? Or imagine Hardy's, Punk, and Sheamus getting along enough to even function as a team?  
Finally I decided that it was time to get some rest because only I knew what was to come and I can assure you that we would both need our energy!


	16. Chapter 16

**next morning

"good morning randy. Time to wake up if you want your surprise." I whispered, gently shaking him awake.  
"hmmm… what…" he murmured, clearly still asleep.  
"I said you have to wake up if you want your surprise. We got called to be in Georgia tomorrow so we have to book a flight for tonight."  
"ohh… okay… im getting up… can I go pee?"  
"yeah baby, no more strictness, we are back to our normal, calm protocols now!"  
"thanks John!"  
When randy went into the restroom, I quickly went into my secret area in my closet to pull out all that I needed for his surprise.

I attached cuffs to the headboard, but put everything else in a small duffle bag out of sight.  
When Randy came back into the room he looked very confused yet intrigued. "what's going on johnny?"  
"just a little surprise for you love. Strip then get on the bed, on your back"  
"okay," he complied.  
"good boy. Raise your arms above you." He did. I quickly locked his wrists in the handcuffs. "Now, before I gag you, and yes you will be gagged, I require your perfect little mouth to get me hard." I climbed on the bed, on top of him, moving so that I was straddling his face, so my dick was just centimeters from his face. He raised his head slightly to take my head (of my cock) into his mouth and started sucking. "mmmm… so good baby…" he continued trying to raise his head to take more of my down. Quickly changing the tables, I grabbed his head to hold him still before I began fucking his face, slow but deep. "yeah baby… take me all the way… feels so good love… yeah…" All too soon, I knew I would lose it if I didn't pull out, so I did. "That was so good, ran. Making your Master feel so good, so hard." I reached for the bag, pulling out the ball gag, one of the larger ones that would give his jaw a good stretch but just on the right side of pain. "any last words boy?"  
"no Master,"  
"good. Then open wide for me." He did, and I stuck the gag in, fastening it behind his head.  
I hopped off the bed, reaching in the bag to pull out my next item, a spreader bar. I quickly attached one side to his ankle before spreading it as wide as Randy was able, before securing it to the other ankle. The spreader had a loop in the center, which was perfect for the rope that I strung through it. I attacked the rope to the headboard before slowly tightening it, causing his legs to bend at the knee, moving up and back towards his head. When it got to the desired point, I tied off the rope. This position basically left him in the 'diaper' position, very open and exposed for me. "does this feel okay baby? Nothing too tight or unbareable right?" he shook his head no. "perfect. If it gets to be too much, just tap repeatedly on the headboard and shake your head, okay?" he nodded. "good. So lets begin."  
I reached back into the bag to pull out a vibrating cock ring, holding it up for him to see. "This is a new one my pet." I said as I put it around his semi erect cock. "This does something more than stop your orgasms, it also vibrates!" I explained as I hit the first button on the remote, setting it to a low buzz. His eyes got wide and he started trying to buck his hips, his erection growing. "now, now pet. No moving. We aren't even close to being done."  
I reached in my bag to pull out a nice, long, thick, textured dildo. We hadn't used it in a while because I mostly save it for special occasions like anniversaries.  
I opened the lube and applied some to my finger and began to stretch his hole. I started with two fingers and began scissoring them, soon after, I added a third finger. When I felt he was nice and stretched, I pulled out and applied a little bit to the toy. I tapped it against his hole, probing but not pushing it in. "Do you know what this is?" I asked. He shook his head. I paused and held it up for him too see. "it's your favorite. And its going to fill you up so good. Do you want that? I know you do, love." He nodded rapidly. "good pet. Ready?" he nodded again. I took the toy and started working it slowly into his hole, fucking it in and out, going a little deeper each time. When it was fully in, I held it in place and turned on the vibrations on low.  
Between the vibrations in his ass and the one around his cock, he was starting to squirm again, bucking his hips. Without warning I turned the vibrations on both devices on high, but just as quickly turned them off and pulled out the dildo. "Now, we are going to play a game, okay?" he nodded. "I am going to put the dildo back in and turn both vibrations on low. They will both stay in place while I work you over with the crop. You are not allowed to come. I want you to tap the headboard 2 times when you feel you cant hold back your orgasm anymore and I will turn everything off. Its called edging. Once you've had a moment to calm down, I will begin again. We will do this for a minimum off 3 rounds, but if you can last longer, your release will be so much better. Do you understand the rules?" he nodded. "good, lets get started.!"  
*the whole time, john is using a riding crop, light to moderate hits, the entire time the vibrators are turned on.  
I started working the vibrator in until it was all the way in and started fucking him with it agonizingly slowly. I could see the frustrations on his face, silently begging for me to go faster. But I had a better idea.  
I pushed it all the way inside of him and turned on the vibrations on low, which he was clearly not expecting.  
I grinned as he moaned out. I began gently pressing the vibrator inside, letting Randy feel every centimeter of the vibrator as it slowly entered him, then just as slowly I pulled it nearly all the way out before beginning again.  
After a few rounds of this, Randy started trying to buck his hips to get the vibrator to move faster, but the restraints prevented nearly all of it, causing him to groan out in frustration.  
"Losing patience already babe?" I teased. "I could do this all day." And to prove my point I went even slower. Randy whimpered. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to lay here all day, waiting for John to finally let him cum.  
Deciding he was teasing his pet a bit too much, John started thrusting the vibrator faster, aiming for the prostate. I knew I had found it when Randy tensed up and started trying to, unsuccessfully, buck his hips against the restraints.  
Turning up the level of the vibrations, Adam thrust again, but slower and more deliberate. Making sure to his the prostate every time.  
Randy started banging on the headboard!  
I turned off the vibrators and pulled it out. "Such a good boy. Keep following the rules and I may let you have your orgasm sooner rather than later." I waited until I could see him relax  
When Randy seemed more relaxed, I picked up the vibrator yet again and turned it back on, this time on the medium level and lined it back up with his hole and quickly pushed it is, to bring it out slowly. I repeated this for a while, fast in, slow out, for a while. After a few minutes I switched it and entered him slowly, holding it against his sweet spot for a few seconds but practically yanked it out. This must've been worse because after only a few rounds of this, he tapped again.  
Again I shut everything off, but this time I left the dildo inside of him.  
I grabbed the vibrator again and turned the dial on as he began to pull out and insert it again, watching his body tense at the intrusion. I began moving slowly, watching as he tensed up but slowly he started to relax. At that point, I really began to fuck him. I turned it up to high and began pumping in and out as fast as I could, while still hitting his prostate every time. I knew he was close. "Does it feel good Randy?"  
He started moaning loudly, screaming around the gag to let him cum, but of course I couldn't understand him, it just came out as gargled sounds.  
"Not yet. Make sure to tell me when you're close." I ordered, roughly pushing the dildo all the way in, setting it against his prostate and just holding it there. Randy flailed against the bonds, trying to get out.  
Randy started banging on the headboard again, moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs around the gag, nearly crying when I turned the vibrator off again, leaving it inside him so he could feel the fullness without the pleasure of the vibrating sensation.  
"Good boy. You're doing so well." I praised, running my hands down his chest, taking in his flushed appearance and his straining manhood. He moaned at just the sensation of my hands on his sensitive skin.  
I waited until Randy's breath had returned almost to normal before patting his butt with the crop. "Ready?"  
Not waiting for an answer, he turned the vibrator on to the highest dial, moving it rapidly but while still keeping it fully inside of his pet. Randy nearly screamed, not having expected such a huge sensation so quickly.  
Only twenty seconds into this, Randy banged on the headboard once more. This time though, I just turned all the vibrations down to the lowest setting and began speaking. "Don't come yet. You're doing so well right now. Just hold on for 1 more minute and I will let you cum. You can do it baby." I praised. I slowly began, still on low power, to fuck him as I waited for the clock to flip to the next minute. Once it did, I turned everything up to high, rammed the dildo inside and held it against his sweetspot for what I know to be the longest minute of his life. He was moaning and squirming and trying to get away the whole time. Screams, begging to cum could slightly be made out as this continued. When the clock flipped to the next minute, I reached up to undo the cock ring and began fucking him roughly, while jacking off his cock. "cum when you're ready love,"  
No sooner had the words left my mouth, did Randy have one of the biggest orgasms I had ever seen from him. He let out a loud groan, his whole body twisting and squirming from one of the most intense orgasms he had ever received. When I was sure he was done, I turned it off and gently pulled it out. I quickly fisted myself, being so close to my own orgasm, and came all over his chest.  
Once we both finished, I quickly set to remove all of his restraints and the gag and getting us both wiped off, we could shower later. I remade the bed well enough to tuck him in, me crawling in next to him.  
"that was amazing Johnny! Felt so good. So intense." He exclaimed, yawning.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it love! So did I. How about we take a nap, then when we wake up we can schedule our flights and make sure everything is packed.  
"a nap sounds wonderful! Goodnight Johnny! I love you with all of my heart!"  
"I love you too, baby! Goodnight Ran!"  
The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, this being one of the best nights sleep either had gotten in a long time.


End file.
